There is no eagle
by MalleoGurl
Summary: Really short Alvin Show fanfic. AlvinXDave  yeah, you read that right, cry about it.  I suck at summaries so just read it.


Dave was working on a song when Alvin came in.

"Dave, I need your skiis."

"Yeah, sure. In the closet."

Dave was to ocupied in his song to finally realize what Alvin was doing. He looked back.

"Wait. Why do you need my skiis?"

"We're pushing Stanley off the roof!"

"What? You can't push Stanley off the roof! And who's Stanley?"

"Our pet eagle!"

Dave cocked his head to the side. He then sighed.

"Come here, Alvin."

Alvin waddled over to Dave, who was crouched down on one of his knees.

"You have no eagle. Eagles only live in high places."

Alvin crossed his arms.

"What? Not Stanley. He can't fly."

"Alvin, there is no Stanley! Now stop messing around and get outside, I'm very busy."

Alvin shrugged.

"Suit yourself." Alvin said as he dragged the skis with him. He then felt a tug on the end of the skis.

"Alvin, ya can't have my skis."

"Why not?"

"Because! It's summer!"

Dave pulled the skis out of Alvin's hands, putting them back in the closet. Alvin crossed his arms.

"Okay, okay!"

Alvin left the house, going back outside. Little did Dave know there actually was a giant eagle named Stanley.

* * *

><p>The boys watched as Stanley flew around in the air. They had finally taught him to fly. Alvin was hoping Dave would come out to see Stanley and prove<p>

him wrong. But he remained inside. Alvin looked at Simon and Theodore. They did nothing but stare up into the sky.

That night, Alvin sat in the chair, putting his feet on the table. Theodore was coloring a book and Simon was reading an encyclopedia.

_What a nerd_ Alvin thought.

Dave strolled in. "Hey, get your feet off the table. What are you, a barn animal?"

"Almost. I'm a chipmunk. Are chipmunks barn animals?"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Dave scolded him. Simon set his book down, noticing Alvin still didn't put his feet down.

"Dave said to put your feet down."

Simon kicked the other chipmunk's feet down. Dave looked back from the window holding a cigarette.

"Thanks Simon."

Theodore sighed. "I wonder how Stanley's doing."

Dave imediatley turned around, placing his cigarette in the ash trey.

"Enough with this 'Stanley'!"

"Why?" Theodore looked at him inocently.

"Because, there is no Stanley!"

"Yes there was! You're wrong, we taught him to fly and everything!" Alvin yelled back. Dave picked his cigarette back up, huffing it.

"Crazies." He then turned back and looked out the window.

* * *

><p>Dave stood in the door way of the boy's room.<p>

"Alright, hopefully after you sleep you three will forget all about 'Stanley'."

"We won't because Stanley is real." Simon said. "Yeah!" Theodore added. Dave groaned with annoyance.

"Good night, fellas." Dave turned off the light, causing the room to grow black. He then shut the door.

The boys were silent for awhie, when Simon finally whispered, "We gotta find out how to get Dave to know Stanley is real."

"Yeah, but how?" Theodore asked.

"We could... Call for Stanley while Dave was with us."

"Or give Dave one of his feathers."

"Give it up. Dave is never going to believe us anyway!" Alvin finally snapped. Simon and Theodore remained silent.

"You're probably right, Alvin." Theodore sighed. They then heard a knock on the door.

"Good night!" Dave snapped. Alvin grunted.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

* * *

><p>Dave was still awake. He had just finished his song, looking at the clock. It was 1:21 in the morning. He sighed, heading off to his bed. He then stopped at<p>

chipmunk's door. He breathed in, opening the door slowly. He kissed each of the chipmunk's foreheads, heading off for the door.

"Dave?"

Dave looked back to see Alvin sitting up. He made his way to the chipmunk, sitting on the end of his bed.

"What're you doing?" Alvin yawned. Dave didn't answer. _What was he doing?_ He looked at the chipmunk.

"You know I love you boys very much, right?"

Alvin looked shocked. "You never say that."

"But you know I do, right?"

Alvin looked away. "Y-yeah." Dave blushed a little. "Come here, Alvin." Dave put his hand on the chipmunk's back. Alvin slowly crawled to his lap. Dave

held the chipmunk close, rubbing his back. Dave then kissed his cheek, slowly going down to Alvin's shoulder. The chipmunk breathed out leaning closer

to Dave. Dave kissed Alvin, Alvin wrapping his arms around Dave. Alvin could smell tobacco from Dave, but he didn't mind much. Alvin clenched the man's

shirt, pulling at it. Dave finally pulled away. They both realized they were sweating. Alvin crawled off Dave's lap, climbing back under the blanket. Dave

glared.

"T-that never happened."

Alvin nodded. Dave got up and headed for the door.

* * *

><p>The four of them sat at the table the next morning. The chipmunks pretended that there was no Stanley. Except Alvin.<p>

"I wonder where Stanley is."

"There. Is. No. Stanley!" Dave cried. Alvin assumed it was back to normal. The chipmunks giggled.

"Yes there is."

"No there isn't! Enough!" Dave yelled. The chipmunks sat still.

"But... he's real."

"Just stop with this nonsense. Stanley isn't real."

* * *

><p>Alvin made his way to Dave's office.<p>

"Dave, can we talk?" Alvin peaked his head in. Dave turned around.

"Sure. About what."

"Last night."

Dave froze.

"O-okay..."

Dave put out his cigarette. Alvin came to his desk.

"Dave... Why did you kiss me like that?"

"I don't know."

"Did you really mean that when you said you loved us?"

Dave looked at the chipmunk. "Of course."

"Did you ever kiss Simon and Theodore like that?"

"No."

Alvin remained silent. "But then why me?"

"I really don't know, Alvin. I'm sorry." Dave sighed. "Okay. Can I tell you something without you getting mad?"

"Probably not."

"Stanley is real."

Dave sighed. "Okay."

"What?"

"Stanley is real. You and your brothers really seem to believen this character so..."

Dave trailed off. Alvin stared at him for awhile.

"Dave?"

"Yes Alvin?"

"I love you to."

Dave looked back at him. He then leaned foward and hugged the chipmunk.

"Thanks Alvin. You don't know how much that means to me."


End file.
